Castlevania Veil of Darkness: Journal Entries
by PixelPhil
Summary: These are the journal entries that show up after meeting a character of learning about an event. These are the journal entries for game 3/5.


Castlevania: Veil of Darkness: Character Entries

Marian Belmont: Marian Marcus Belmont is the son of Ezekiel Belmont and Mariana Belmont. He was born in 2102, and came of age in 2120. When Mariana left to find Ezekiel, Kailey Belnades brought him to Serghei Morris to be a surrogate family. Kailey would often take care of him under the supervision of Lukas as his dog, who he lovingly named Scruffy, and Alucard as a bat until he turned 8, and was sent to the International British School of Bucharest.

Gluttony: Gluttony is the embodiment of the sin of the same name. Gluttony is the weakest of the 7 sins summoned by Ezekiel Belmont. It takes the form of a rotting corpse with hooks impaling various parts of his body, all of which representing punishments it received in Hell. This is not the only demon known to have received this punishment, however, the other being a creature known as the Forgotten One kept by Walter Bernhard in 1094.

Sloth: Sloth is the embodiment of the sin of the same name. What Sloth lacks in speed on the ground it makes up for in the air. Sloth takes the form of a Hellish looking demon with pale blue skin, 4 wings, and massive claws. There are many versions of these in Hell, each having varying lengths of horns. The longer the horns of the demon, the longer it has had to endure in Hell. These were seen guarding the Chaotic Realm in 2035 in the eclipse which held Dracula's Castle.

Envy: Envy is the embodiment of the sin of the same name. Envy is a creature known as the Leviathan, and was seen many times throughout history taking the form of a large sea serpent with glowing red eyes. The Leviathan is famous for having been one of two creatures used to torture Job in the Old Testament, the other being the Behemoth. Envy is also talked about in Revelation for being a demon present during the end times.

Greed: Greed is the embodiment of the sin of the same name. Greed has taken many forms across history. In the Bible, Greed is referred to as Mammon. Matthew 6:24 "For no one can serve two masters. Either scorn one and love the other, or give yourself to one and curse the other. You cannot serve both God and Mammon". Greed fittingly takes the form of a golden bat, similar to idols in Isaiah 2:20.

Pride: Pride is the embodiment of the sin of the same name. The most famous form of Pride is that of Lucifer himself. When Lucifer was cast down from Heaven, it was because of Pride. Thus, the form of Pride is that of a horse-like figure cloaked in purple with angel wings. Pride has always been a part of Dracula's Castle being fueled by Dracula's own pride itself, however it has taken form once before in 1748 when Dracula was not fully resurrected.

Wrath: Wrath is the embodiment of the sin of the same name. Wrath is considered to be both evil and good; the wrath of God is perfect and just, but the wrath of man is forever inexcusable. The physical manifestation of Wrath is considered to be of Satan, much like Pride. However, while Pride takes the form of a proud Lucifer, Wrath takes the literal form of Satan's wrath which will be unleashed during the events of Revelation.

Lust: Lust is the embodiment of the sin of the same name. There are many forms of Lust, some being the demon Asmodeus, others being that of a cow, or that of a succubus. Lust takes the form of a beautiful woman with wings, blue hair, and a whip (in mockery of the Belmont Family). Lust is a sin that has been talked about numerous times in the Bible, the most famous of which being Kind David who lusted after a woman and killed her husband to be with her.

Enochian: The language spoken by all the Seven Deadly Sins is known as Enochian. It is an angelic language believed to have been spoken by God and Adam during the creation of the Earth. It was later spoken by the Prophet Enoch before the events of the Tower of Babel, where all languages were created. Enochian was also believed to have been spoken by angels, thus allowing it to be spoken by Satan and his fallen angels.


End file.
